Treinta días con él
by Haruhi Suou
Summary: ¿Cómo me había metido en esto?, sabía que no era buena idea confesármele a Naruto-kun, sabía que "algo" tendría que salir mal. Después de todo a mí las cosas nunca me salían del todo bien, por el contrario, no funcionaban o acababan por empeorar...
1. Día 1

Treinta días con él

Día 1

"El dinosaurio magenta que no es barney"

_Casa de los Hyuga 10:30 am_

-Vamos Hinata, debes decírselo ¿qué mejor oportunidad que hoy? ¡Todos irán disfrazados!- decía una chica rubia

-n-no lo sé Ino…- dudó la morena

-¡Vamos!, podemos buscar un disfraz ahora mismo- le sugirió a su amiga

-E-el f-festival es hoy n-no creo que encontremos un disfraz- negó con la cabeza

-¿Algunas vez te he mentido Hinata?- le preguntó

-B-bueno una vez c-cuando…- la chica de ojos azules interrumpió

-Pues entonces escúchame bien, encontraremos un disfraz digno de la princesa que eres y si no me dejo de llamar Yamanaka Ino, y me gusta mucho mi nombre- la Yamanaka le dedicó una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras su amiga suspiraba resignada

-H-hai-

* * *

_Al mismo tiempo en Starbucks… _

-Te lo digo Sasuke, hoy será el día, se lo diré a Sakura ¡Dattebayo!- gritaba un chico rubio que se encontraba encima de una mesa señalando hacia el cielo.

-Hn - se inmutó el moreno de al lado. Sabía que su amigo rubio era muy molesto pero desde que comenzó a hablar con esa tal "Rock Lee" tenía una tendencia a subirse a las mesas para dar discursos.

-¿De qué iras disfrazado?- preguntó el rubio mientras se volvía a acomodar en su asiento

-No lo sé ni me interesa- contestó mientras jugaba con la pajilla de su frappe

-¡Vamos!, no seas así- dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su malteada

-Odio estos festivales- le espetó

-¿Lo dices por eso de la tradición verdad?, escucha, sé que detestas que la mitad de las chicas de esta escuela se te declare todos los días, pero quien sabe quizá una sea la ideal, una que te soporte y comprenda tus extraños gustos- bromeó mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda a su amigo

-Ja ja, muy gracioso dobe, pero aun así no iré al festival baka, supongo que la chica esa tendrá que esperar- contestó dedicándole una risa sarcástica a su amigo

-¿Quieres convertirlo en apuesta?- preguntó el rubio mirando desafiante

-Te escucho- respondió el moreno mirándolo con atención mientras una sonrisa juguetona comenzaba aparecer en su rostro.

* * *

_Casa de los Nara 12:13 pm_

-Haber si lo entiendo, ambos tienen que ir al festival de la escuela- dijo un chico mientras mantenía los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados

-Si- contestó el rubio

-Sasuke deberá aceptar ser novio de la primera chica que se le declare, no puede terminar con ella. Ella tiene que terminar con él- remarcó el chico de la coleta

-Hn- contestó el moreno

-Naruto tiene que ir disfrazado de dinosaurio y tomarse fotos con todo el equipo de futbol americano- prosiguió Shikamaru con su análisis –Ninguno puede quitarse el traje o irse hasta que termine el festival-

-Así es- admitieron el rubio y el moreno al unísono

-Y quien no haga lo que corresponde. Mañana tendrá que robar un sostén de los vestidores de las chicas, y dar tres vueltas al campus con el sostén puesto y una falda hawaiana- concluyó el Nara

-Exacto- comentó el Uchiha

-Lo has entendido todo- añadió el Uzumaki

-No, hay algo que no me queda muy claro…- dudó Shikamaru

-¿Qué?- se preguntaron Sasuke y Naruto al unísono

-¿Qué pinto yo en todo esto?- preguntó algo fastidiado

-Necesitábamos un testigo por si alguno de nosotros intenta retractarse-

-Que problemáticos son, ¿Solo por eso me despertaron de mi siesta de las doce?-

* * *

_Festival escolar 7:30 pm_

-¡Temme!- gritó un dinosaurio… morado

-¿Naruto?- preguntó el apuesto mosquetero escondido detrás de la mesa de bocadillos. Aunque no podía ver el rostro de su amigo por el traje de dinosaurio no podría confundir su alegre voz

-Cumplí mi parte de la apuesta- dijo el rubio hiperactivo enseñando un álbum con fotografías, donde la mayoría de las caras se burlaba del dinosaurio.

-Eso se nota, pero no era necesario que vinieras de Barney- se burló el azabache

-¡No soy barney!- le aclaró el chico de ojos azules

-Eres un dinosaurio morado- le explicó el moreno

-No es morado, es magenta- aclaró su mejor amigo

-Está bien, sigue pensado eso… "barney"- dijo soltando una carcajada, algo que solo hacía en presencia del rubio

-¿y bien? ¿Ya tienes novia?- contraatacó el dinosaurio "magenta" esto hizo que las risas de Uchiha cesaran

-No, todas las chicas están esperando hasta que inicie el baile en frente de la fogata, es por eso de "la tradición"- explicó con molestia el chico. A pesar de que eso era cierto por si las dudas el Uchiha se escondía atrás de la mesa de bocadillos, era el escondite perfecto ya que la mayoría de las chicas estaban a "dieta" (traducción: no comen nada) ninguna se acercaba a la mesa de bocadillos

-Bueno, debo admitir que no pensé que vinieras, y menos vestido de mosquetero- admitió el rubio con una sonrisa pícara

-Mamá me obligo- dijo el moreno encogiéndose de hombros, si había algo que ningún Uchiha podía hacer era contradecir a Mikoto

-como adoro a tu mamá-

-Cierra la boca dobe-

-Es muy… guapa-

-¡Deja de hablar de mi mamá!-

-No ella- negó- ella- señalo a la chica pelirosa con un kimono del mismo color que su cabello-Ya llegó Sakura, no puede verme así, temme, cámbiame el traje- le exigió el rubio

-Claro que no- respondió el Uchiha

-¿Ni siquiera lo vas a considerar?- preguntó el chico poniendo ojos de cachorrito

-Esta bien...- contestó mientras rodaba los ojos- no- volvió a responder

-Por favor, si no cuando tenga treinta viviré contigo y tu mujer reclamándote todos los días que el amor de mi vida me rechazo por que estaba vestido de dinosaurio…- De repente un desagradable escena vino a la mente del Uchiha, un Naruto sentado en su sofá llorando viendo novelas románticas y pidiéndole a la mujer del Uchiha que le llevará más palomitas, mientras que el tenía que calmar los sollozos de su amigo

-Vayamos a un baño rápido- le ordenó

* * *

_Cinco minutos despues. Con Hinata e Ino..._

-Ahí esta- señalo la Yamanaka al chico vestido de dinosaurio

-¿Segura que Naruto es el que está vestido de barney?-

-Sí, hace rato lo vi hablar con Sasuke- le aseguró la rubia

-y-ya m-me estoy arrepintiendo- le confesó la morena

-Vamos, yo nunca me equivoco y créeme que estoy segura de que algo bueno va a pasar- dijo poniendo los pulgares en alto

-E-entonces deséame suerte- dijo la morena lanzando un gran suspiro

-Suerte, estoy segura de que podrás- le alentó su amiga.

La Hyuga tomo una bocanada de aire y con todo el valor que junto se dirigió hacia el dinosaurio que estaba oculto detrás de la mesa de bocadillos, era raro ver al Uzumaki quieto y sin llamar la atención, pareciera que se ocultaba de algo o _alguien… _

Por suerte para Hinata el baile alrededor de la fogata ya había comenzado y como tradición las chicas invitaban a los chicos a bailar, cuando llegó torpemente hasta el dinosaurio solo ofreció su mano, dando seña de que lo invitaba a bailar, el chico no dijo nada y aceptó la invitación. Sin decir nada ambos comenzaron a bailar alrededor de la fogata donde más y más parejas se juntaban, antes de dejarlo pronunciar una silaba la Hyuga se adelanto.

-Quiero h-hablar contigo, p-pero por favor n-no digas nada h-hasta que acabe- le pidió, no obtuvo ningún respuesta de parte del dinosaurio solo vio moverse la gigantesca cabeza hacia arriba y abajo, tomaría eso como un sí –D-desde la s-secundaria he estado e-enamorada de ti, t-te admiro mucho, m-me gusta tu manera de s-ser, p-por eso te pido que m-me des una o-oportunidad. N-no te pido que s-seamos nada más n-n-novios por que sí pero al m-menos d-dame treinta días p-para d-demostrarte que t-te quiero y que r-realmente puedes ser f-feliz conmigo ¿Q-qué dices?- preguntó la ojiplata. Sentía como las piernas le empezaban a fallar, la Hyuga estaba apunto de desplomarse pero ágilmente el chico la sostuvo aunque para eso se inclinó demasiado y la cabeza de dinosaurio cayó de sus hombros.

-Treinta días, ni más ni menos, empezando a partir de hoy… la verdad no pensé que estuvieras enamorada de mi- el Uchiha curvo una media sonrisa –Hyuga…-

* * *

¡Regresando a fan fiction con treinta días con él!

Me prometí a mi misma no subir nada hasta terminar "Casate Conmigo", pero que diablos, todos sabemos que soy muy débil, además si me muero mañana, me voy arrepentí de jamás haber colgado este fic.

Si, si, quizá al dia siguiente cuando se me pase lo ebria me arrepienta de haber puesto ya la historia, pero ¡que más da!

A partir del siguiente episodio se cuenta desde el punto de vista de Hinata, espero que ha alguien le guste el fic, este es un proyecto que inicie a finales de enero, y al fin me decidí a subir un episodio XD, la verdad no sé cuantos capítulos llegue a hacer, treinta se me hacen muchos pero ya veremos cómo salen las cosas

Si alguien llega a leer el fic se lo agradeceré mucho (tengo esperanzas de que alguna alma misericordiosa se compadezca de mi o que al menos esté tan aburrido como para perder al menos tres minutos de su tiempo)

¡No se pierdan el siguiente episodio de "Treinta días con él" la aventura apenas empieza! (suena como el eding de digimon xD)

Por favor ¡Dejen un review al menos! estoy desesperada ¡no he comido en seis días! (¿Eso que tiene que ver?)


	2. Aún el día 1

Treinta días con él

Aún el día 1

"Si crees que las cosas no pueden salir peor, es que no conoces a Hyuga Hinata y a su suerte"

_Patio del instituto de Konoha 7:40 pm_

Siempre había soñado como sería el día en que le confesara mis sentimientos a Naruto-kun. Todo sería simplemente _perfecto_. Pero en definitiva lo que ahora estaba sucediendo, bueno, no tenía nada que ver con mi hermoso sueño de titanic.

"_La verdad no pensé que estuvieras enamorada de mi… Hyuga" _las palabras resonaban en mi mente cada vez con más dolor, como si me estuvieran dando con un martillo en la cabeza. Comencé a sentir unas profundas nauseas, consecuencias de un inexplicable vértigo.

-¿Hn?- preguntó la voz del muchacho que me estaba sosteniendo.

-B-bájame- le exigí, el hablar hizo que mis nauseas se profundizaran. No vi como pero me llevó hasta un silla donde por fin pude desplomarme.

-Te traeré agua- fue lo último que escuche antes de que Barney desapareciera.

"_La verdad no pensé que estuvieras enamorada de mi… Hyuga" _la frase volvió a mí como si fuera una bofetada.

-Toma- logre divisar el vaso de agua que me ofrecía el muchacho, acepté y le di un par de tragos

-G-gracias- le agradecí, le di otros tres tragos y el refresco se terminó. Barney se sentó a mi lado sin decir palabra alguna, parecía que esperaba una explicación

-¿Y bien…?- preguntó él

-L-lamento lo d-de hace p-poco U-uchiha-san- me disculpe, el alzó una ceja cínicamente

-¿Uchiha-san?- repitió sarcásticamente- tenemos la misma edad, además, ¿Por qué llamar a tu novio por su apellido?- preguntó en un tono neutro.

_Novio_

Oh si, era cierto, yo me le acababa de confesar a Uchiha Sasuke.

Mi visión comenzó a tonarse borrosa, sentí que me balanceaba hacia los lados y lo último que vi, fueron los grandes y morados brazos de Barney abrazándome de nuevo…

* * *

Abrí los ojos lentamente mientras estiraba poco a poco mi cuerpo. Me encontraba acostada en una camilla. Reconocía muy bien el lugar en donde estaba, recurría aquí frecuentemente debido a mi torpeza, la habitación de paredes blancas ya no era novedad para mí. La pregunta era ¿Porqué estaba en la enfermería?

La palabra _novio_ vino de manera fugaz a mi mente. Era cierto, me había desmayado después de que Uchiha-san me regañase por llamarlo por su apellido. Más bien, te desmayaste después de que tu _novio_ te regaño por llamarlo por su apellido Aclaro una pequeña voz en mi mente. Si… era cierto. Mi _novio._

-¡Hinata!- gritó la hermosa sirena con melena rubia que había entrado a la enfermería. –Me alegró que estés bien- dijo mientras se sentaba a un costado de la camilla en donde estaba

-H-hai- asentí levemente

-Pensé que te le ibas a declarar a Uzumaki, no a Uchiha- me reclamó

-Y-yo t-también p-pensaba eso- admití aun confusa. La cabeza aún me daba un poco de vueltas.

-Debiste haber visto la reacción de todos después de que a "Barney" se le callera la cabeza. Aun que fue algo tenebroso el cómo te miraban las fans de Sasuke, parecían tener el plan de arrojarte a la fogata en cuanto pudieran- me confesó riendo- debes darle crédito, fue él quien te trajo aquí y no fue fácil con todas esas chicas con la intención de quemarte viva- un escalofrió recorrió mi columna

-T-tengo que ir con U-uchiha-san a a-aclarar t-todo esto- dije mientras removía la sabana que me cubría

-¡No! Hay que razonar la situación- dijo tratando de detenerme

-C-creo que y-yo estoy razonando la situación, l-lo que s-sucedió fue u-un malentendido, n-no quiero e-esperar a que s-se salga de c-control- respondí algo asustada. Si las cosas se salieran de control… no estoy segura de que es lo que pasaría, pero seguro no sería nada bueno.

-Mira, como yo lo veo hay tres razones por las cuales no deberías terminar con Sasuke- hizo una pausa para analizar algo y prosiguió-¿por qué Sasuke aceptaría salir contigo? Nunca ha aceptado a ninguna chica (de verdad que han sido demasiadas), y sin pensarlo acepto cuando se lo propusiste. Quizá es porque tú le gustas desde hace tiempo y solamente ha sido demasiado tímido para decirlo.

-¿T-tímido?- pregunté alzando una ceja

-Las personas calladas son muy tímidas, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie- argumento mientras sonreía victoriosa- Y digamos que el que este enamorado de ti es la opción "A" la "B" es que podrías causarle celos a Naruto, es decir, todos sabemos que son los mejores amigos pero desde Kinder han sido rivales-

-N-no c-creo q-que eso t-tenga sentido, e-en caso d-de que Naruto-kun llegue a t-tener c-celos s-solo sería por que U-uchiha-san "tendría novia" a-antes que él. Yo s-se muy bien que N-naruto-kun no s-siente nada p-por mí- admití tristemente

-Eso no es cierto- mintió Ino

-Lo es, y p-por e-eso q-quería p-pedirle ser mi n-novio durante u-un mes, p-para que él se e-enamorara de mi o al m-menos, i-intentaría e-eso- me encogí de hombros

-Hinata…- murmuró Ino tristemente

-¿Y bien?- dije tratando de cambiar el ambiente- ¿C-cuál era l-la opción "C"?- pregunté sonriendo aunque algo desanimada

-No creo que te guste- negó con la cabeza al momento que comenzaba a sonar un poco incómoda

-N-no creo que s-sea tan m-malo- dije alentándola a seguir

-Bien, la opción "C", era que quizá ambos terminarán enamorándose…- mi semblante de tranquilidad cambio a uno de horror. ¿Enamorarme de Uchiha-san…? –vamos Hina solo es una idea. No es como si él fuera un asesino- bromeo mientras hacia una mueca.

-¿S-sabes en d-donde está?- pregunté

-Creo que fue a los vestuarios de chicos a quitarse el traje de Barney, y no lo culpo, llevar eso encima debe dar pena- respondió mientras trataba de reprimir la risa

-E-era muy e-extraño v-ver a el c-cuerpo de Barney con la c-cabeza de U-uchiha-san- agregué divertida

-Muy cómico querrás decir- me corrigió - Aún no entiendo cómo es que accedió a cambiarle el traje a Naruto, se veía muy bien de mosquetero- dijo al momento que ponía un expresión sería- lamento haberte guiado hacia el chico equivocado, debí haberme fijado antes de…-

-N-no te culpes- puse una mano sobre su hombro- l-los accidentes p-pasan- le dije al momento que sonreía.

Ino tenía razón en algo, no podía terminar con Uchiha-san, y no era por ninguna de las tres razones que me había dado. Es que simplemente no podía, o más bien no sabía cómo hacerlo. Es decir ni llevábamos una semana saliendo juntos, no podría ir con él ahora y decirle "Sabes que, me arrepentí, mejor olvida lo que dije. Hagamos como que nada sucedió" No creo que se sintiera dolido porque terminara con él, más bien indignado porque yo lo hiciera y peor aún, las chicas que lo adoran me ahorcarían en cuanto pudiesen.

-Hina- llamó mi atención Ino

-¿H-hai?-

-Bueno, no sé qué es lo que harás con lo de Sasuke, pero me gustaría aconsejarte algo- asentí- mira, no conozco a ninguna de las ex novias de Sasuke pero he oído que ninguna duró la semana, así que si vez que da la más mínima señal de terminar contigo deberías terminar tu antes con él- ¡Claro no lo había pensado antes!

-¡G-gracias Ino!- es muy obvio, yo no tengo por qué terminar con él, seguro después de una semana termina conmigo o dentro de menos quizá solo sean dos días.

-Me alegra que te haya funcionado mi consejo.-

-**Toc, toc-** el sonido de la puerta nos interrumpió

-P-pase- dije suavemente. Uchiha-san abrió la puerta y se recargó en el marco de esta con los brazos cruzados. Ya no llevaba el traje de Barney, al parecer como me había dicho Ino lo había cambiado por el uniforme de educación física.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó en tono neutro

-H-hai- respondí- G-gracias p-por h-haberme t-traído a l-la enfermería U-uchi…-me interrumpí a mi misma, recordé lo que había sucedido antes de que me desmayara- S-sasuke- me corregí

-¿Ya quieres irte?- me preguntó, no pareciera que realmente estuviera interesado en saberlo

-S-si- respondí, pensé en agregar algo más, pero no quería convertir esto en una plática

-Te acompaño- dijo, me di cuenta de que no me lo estaba proponiendo, era una orden. Me levanté de la camilla torpemente y di un par de pasos, sentía las piernas algo acalambradas pero aún así podía caminar, al menos me acompañaría hasta la parada del bus. Miré a Ino con suplica, esperaba que ella dijera algo para acompañarnos, pero no entendió lo que quería, solo sonrió

-Te veo mañana Hina- se despidió Ino.

Dado que la enfermería estaba en el tercer piso tuvimos que bajar las escaleras, me sonroje al menos diez veces hasta llegar al patio ¿la razón? Normalmente, no tengo mucha agilidad al caminar, para colmo mis piernas aún acalambradas habían disminuido un 30% en equilibrio y ya que Sasuke era lo más cercano a algo en que sostenerme tiré de su camisa en más de una ocasión ganándome miradas de fastidio mezcladas con un poco de odio y una pizca de "muérete" Lo que más deseaba en este momento era teletransportarme a mi habitación o algún lugar lejos de aquí.

Pero después de todo, mi falta de equilibrio no fue lo peor, lo peor fue… cruzar el patio. Por lo general cuando estoy sola, paso muy desapercibida al caminar, inclusive he tenido casos donde las personas se han sentado encima de mí, y obviamente la culpa la tenía yo por ocupar espacio que una persona podría aprovechar de mejor manera.

En estos momentos yo no me encontraba sola, así que nada de lo anterior tenía sentido, aunque Sasuke me llevaba tres pasos de distancia era obvio que estábamos caminando juntos. Nadie se dirigió hacia nosotros para decir algo, aún asi escuchaba murmullos por todos lados. La mayoría quejándose de mí. Sasuke los ignoraba fácilmente, pareciera que estaba en una burbuja impenetrable, pero yo, bueno, era como si hubiese bocinas en mis oídos que amplificaran cada pequeño sonido, cada pequeña burla y amenaza de muerte.

Baje mi mirada al suelo, así al menos no le vería el rostro a nadie. No veía ni por donde caminábamos, solo me dedicaba a seguir los zapatos de Sasuke, podría llevarme a un desierto y lo único en lo que estaría concentrada sería en que la suela de su tenis ya estaba gastada, seguro porque practica deporte todos los días. En cuento sus zapatos dejaron de moverse me detuve también, tímidamente alcé la mirada, no nos encontrábamos en la parada del autobús, estábamos en el estacionamiento del instituto.

-¿No vas a entrar?- preguntó Sasuke. Abrió la puerta del copiloto esperando a que entrara. Entonces lo entendí, el no me iba a acompañar a la entrada del bus, me iba a llevar a mi casa

-G-gracias- no dijimos nada en el trayecto. No tuve que darle mi dirección, pues por "fortuna" (si es que esa fuera la palabra adecuada) el ya había ido a mi casa en otras ocasiones cuando en la secundaria debíamos trabajar en equipo (aunque sus visitas normalmente duraban cinco minutos), por eso prefería la preparatoria, no deciden tu equipo por ti, tu lo decides, en la secundaria si tenias suerte quedabas con la persona que querías, de lo contrario lo único que podías hacer era resignarte.

Al llegar simplemente baje del auto, se despidió con un gesto de mano para después arrancar el auto. No me moleste siquiera en tocar la puerta, Hanabi-chan abrió de inmediato

-¿Quién te trajo?- preguntó con curiosidad- Solo escuche un motor así que no alcance a ver quién era- se explicó

-Un taxi- mentí y por primera vez mi voz no se había quebrado al mentir, quizá porque no era ni siquiera una frase o porque estaba muy cansada para al menos ponerme nerviosa, fuese lo que fuese lo agradecía y aunque no pude dormir en toda la noche también agradecí poder estar en mi cama con mi piyama favorita y _sola.

* * *

_

¡Lamento mucho el retraso! Nee, espero que les guste este epi, no es tan gracioso como el anterior, pero prácticamente trata de la opinión de Hina después del incidente con barney

Dirán, a la, se tardo tanto para que nada más fueran cinco páginas

¡Pues si gente, también como, voy al baño, salgo a pasear y leo shonen ai como todo el mundo! xD ok, es broma, no se lo tomen a mal

Por cierto, la parte donde dice Ino: Aun que fue algo tenebroso el cómo te miraban las fans de Sasuke, parecían tener el plan de arrojarte a la fogata en cuanto pudieran

la idea me la dio: kierinahana ^^ gracias

Y muchas gracias a todos, jamás espere tantos reviews ^^ (para mí son como un millón ciento cincuenta y mil)

Agradezco a estas 36 almas misericordiosas:

kierinahana

Naomi-chan Uchiha

Juno 01

hitory-chan

Ren-Tohsaka

Dark Amy-chan

Rukia-CC

Sairiko

Naoko Ichigo

AngiieHyuuga

hinatauchiha82

himeko6

baunyoko

Sarah-dsde

Akki4eVeR

Mel17

Kikuta-Madaren

Kaorii-chan

HinataHU-SasuHina

aiko namikaze

Chica anónima: Jaja si tienes razón, quería un rubio y término con un morenazo

Paola: ^^ gracias

Zaritha: Si, menuda suerte tienes Hinata, se equivoca y se gana un premio.

Lain: digas lo que digas si dejaste un review eres un alma misericordiosa ^^ me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic

Ori-chan23: Que bien, esa es la idea ^^

Nathiia: No te preocupes, será pronto

Kanako: Jaja, sip, pobre Hina, aunque a quien no le gustaría estar en su lugar ^^

Hinasy: Jeje, pues de que se enamore pronto no te prometo nada eh pero algo pasará ^^

Nuleu Strack: Gracias, en serio que me ha animado n_n

Hinamel: Gracias, de verdad que es un gran halago para mi que pienses eso

Neralys: Ok, gracias ^^

yinyan36069: Ok, lamento el retraso ^^U

Tsuki Hime: lamento el retraso ^^


	3. Día 2

Treinta días con él

Día 2

"_Mentiras, mentiras y más mentiras"_

_Onee-chan llegaremos tarde a la escuela- _gritaba una pequeña vocecita en mi mente- _¡Onee-chan hoy tengo práctica de tennis!- _aquella voz comenzaba a parecerme demasiado conocida –_Hinata Hyuga, me subiré a un taxi ahora mismo si no abres los ojos en tres segundos-_ ¿Qué tal cinco minutos? Vamos, la gata del vecino no me dejo pegar un ojo anoche- _Uno…- _que vocecita tan molesta- _Dos…- _mmm- _¡tres!, me largo- _un momento…

-¡Hanabi-chan e-espera!- grité despertándome

-¡Dios mío te vez terrible!- respondió asustada al ver mi rostro

-Gracias- murmuré tallando mis ojos perezosamente

-Bueno, apúrate, el último bus pasa dentro de dos minutos-

-¡D-d-dos minutos! ¿Por qué no m-me despertaste?- le regañe

-¡Lo intente todo! ¿Por qué crees que tienes la piyama mojada?-

-Hanabi... es mi piyama favorita-

-Deja de preocuparte por tu piyama y vístete rápido- me ordenó con voz solemne. Corrí hasta mi armario y tome mi uniforme. Me des hice de la piyama y la remplace por la falda a cuadros roja y la blusa blanca con la insignia de Konoha.

-N-no hice el d-desayuno- alzó una ceja y me dirigió una mirada sarcástica de: Wow, no me había dado cuenta

-No te preocupes, ya tome algo de dinero del cuarto de Neji, tome algo para ti también- dijo señalando un par de billetes en la mesa

-E-está bien, solo p-por esta vez- dije mientras tomaba el dinero que me correspondía

-Sí, si, como sea ¿podrías apurarte?- presionó

-No encuentro m-mis zapatos- dije asustada

-Busca debajo de tu cama, yo buscaré en la sala- asentí.

Salió corriendo de mi habitación y yo me recosté en el suelo, levanté el rodapié de mi cama y me asome apenas alcanzaba a divisar algunos papeles olvidados y unas cuantas bolas de polvo trate de ver más allá pero no pude. Me levante y me dirigí hacia mi mesa auxiliar, abrí el cajoncillo y saque mi pequeña linterna color lila, volví asomarme debajo de mi cama, logre ver la punta del zapato sobresaliendo sobre el montón de papeles, estiré la mano y lo saqué jalando consigo las bolas de polvo, lo sacudí un poco y sonreí

-¡Ya tengo el izquierdo!- grité con jubilo

-Bien, buscaré el derecho- afirmó Hanabi.

Volví a asomarme debajo de mi cama, moví un poco los papeles pero no encontré nada. Suspiré y seguí buscando alrededor de mi habitación. Después de unos cuantos segundos decidí continuar la búsqueda en el baño pero había dado el mismo resultado.

-¿¡Cómo rayos perdiste un zapato!- gruño Hanabi

Y por si las cosas no pudiesen empeorar…

-Hinata, ya llegó el bus-

-Oh no, n-no puedo ir con un zapato-

-Bueno perderemos el bus otra vez- refunfuño

-Sube y trata de distraer al c-conductor-

-Bien, pero por favor apúrate-

-Onee-chan si no llego v-vete sola-

-¿y tú?-

-Me las arreglare- respondí antes de desaparecer de la habitación

Busqué en el cuarto de lavado, el de huéspedes solo me faltaban por buscar en dos lugares: el cuarto de Neji (ilógicamente mi zapato terminaría ahí) y el patio. Salí corriendo con un pie descalzo. Tenía una ligera sospecha de en donde estaba. Me asome en el arbusto que estaba cerca de la barda que dividía mi casa de la de el vecino que vivía a la izquierda. Y ahí estaba. Mi zapato derecho algo mordisqueado y con una bola de pelos en su interior. Por eso odio a los gatos. "Esa tonta gata me las pagará en cuanto regrese de la escuela". Me prometí a mí misma.

Me calcé rápidamente el zapato. Tomé mi mochila y salí corriendo. Pero llegué demasiado tarde. El autobús estaba doblando a la esquina. Baje la mirada rendida. Y comencé a caminar rumbo a la escuela.

-¡Hinata!- llamó una voz proveniente de un auto. Volteé a ver al conductor- ¿Volviste a perder el autobús?- preguntó Minato-san

-S-sí- respondí avergonzada

-Bien, entonces sube rápido o llegarás tarde a la escuela-

-O, no p-por favor. No se m-moleste-

-Sabes perfectamente que no es ninguna molestia. Además voy a llevar a Naruto ahora mismo- acepté con una sonrisa y subí al auto. Naruto estaba ahí escuchando música en un ipod a todo volumen. Se quitó una auricular para saludarme.

-Hola Hinata- saludó alegremente. Como habitualmente él lo hacía; sonriendo. Yo le sonreí tímidamente

-B-b-buenos días N-naruto-kun- saludé como habitualmente yo lo hacía; tartamudeando.

-Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo quería hablar contigo- dijo guardando el ipod en su mochila –Es sobre cierto temme- dijo en voz baja. Para que su padre no lo oyera. Comencé a sentir el mareo que ayer había sentido

-¿Qué p-pasa?- le pregunté tragando en seco. Ya lo veía venir. Naruto me preguntaría sobre lo sucedido ayer con Sasuke

-¿Sabes quién es su novia?- preguntó con duda- Es que sabes, ayer salí temprano del festival. Fui a tomar un café con Sakura-chan- dijo sonriendo. No sabía porque sentirme peor. ¿Por contestar la pregunta o por saber que ayer él y Haruno-san habían salido juntos…?

-N-n-no l-lo sé- mentí terriblemente. Mi voz había sonado bastante chillona.

-Claro, bueno. No importa ya me enteraré después. Gracias- dijo el encogiéndose de hombros. Yo tenía la suerte de estar hablando con el chico más distraído que pudiera existir en el mundo. Sonreía aliviada -¿Qué clase nos toca ahora?- me preguntó Naruto con ligero interés

-H-historia- respondí

-Que aburrido- hizo un mohín- ¿Oye Hinata no te gustaría saltarte la primera hora conmigo?- me pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa, le miré y me sonroje

-Naruto, no conviertas a Hinata en una vaga como tú- le regaño su papá

-¿Vago? –preguntó Naruto sacándole la lengua, intenté no reírme, pero era imposible viendo su cara, el también rió

-Llegamos- nos avisó Minato-san. Tomamos nuestras mochilas y bajamos del auto -Hasta al rato- se despidió al instante que el auto avanzaba. Naruto y yo nos despedimos con la mano y nos dirigimos a nuestra aula.

Al entrar la atmosfera de alegría y aburrimiento matutino cambio a una de "maten a Hinata". Todos se me quedaron viendo cual bicho raro. Mis piernas temblaron como gelatina. Baje la mirada avergonzada. Como si hubiera hecho algo malo. O es que en realidad. Para las admiradoras de Sasuke había hecho algo imperdonable.

-¿Por qué se ponen todos así?- me preguntó Naruto-kun inclinándose hacia mí ligeramente

-N-ni idea- mentí. Oh dios. Si sigo mintiendo así ¡pronto me crecerá la nariz!

-Nos vemos Hinata- dijo dirigiéndose hacia su pupitre. Asentí automáticamente. Caminé rápidamente hacia mi lugar, solo miraba fijamente hacia el piso. Estaba a punto de llegar hasta que choque de frente con alguien, alcé la mirada y me quedé paralizada

-Buenos días Hinata- dijo Sasuke fríamente haciendo una mueca rara, creo que trataba de sonreír, pero se veía realmente tétrico.

-Ah, b-buenos días S-s-sasuke – dije como si fuera un robot. Agache rápidamente la mirada. Me daba miedo verle a la cara

-¡Hey temme!- gritó Naruto – prometiste pasarme la copia- le recordó. Me sentí bastante aliviada de saber que esta conversación no duraría más.

-Hn. Comeremos juntos- fue lo único que dijo antes de irse. Y ni siquiera lo dijo como invitación. Lo dijo como si me estuviera avisando lo que tendría que hacer. Pero solo asentí. ¿De qué me servía negarme? Continué mi tortuoso camino hacia mi lugar. Mi único consuelo estaba sentado ya en el lugar de adelante. Tiré mi mochila aún lado de mi asiento y me senté con una cara de horror

-¿Mal día?- preguntó Ino

-Muy malo- respondí bostezando

-Te ves terrible- observo sin más

-G-gracias, no eras la primera e-en reconocerlo- dije con desgana

-Lo siento-

-No descuida. Sé que m-me veo mal. No pude dormir h-hasta las tres de la mañana. La gata del v-vecino estaba en celo. Se la pasó toda la noche maullando. Y eso n-no fue lo peor. La bendita gata se robó m-mi zapato y lo llenó de bolas de pelos. ¡Casi llego tarde!- lloriqueé

-Pero no has llegado tarde. Y sobre todo, llegaste con el rubio hiperactivo- dijo señalando a Naruto con la mirada

-Créeme, el trayecto a la escuela no fue m-muy lindo. Naruto me preguntó sobre la novia de Sasuke-

-¿Acaso no sabe?-

-Al parecer aún n-no se entera. Se fue temprano del festival porque salió con H-haruno-san-

-Lo lamento. ¿Y qué le dijiste?-

-Que no tenía ni idea- respondí frustrada. –Ino, todo esto está e-empeorando. Debo terminar con él en cuanto antes. No creo soportar m-más-

-No es para tanto- dijo haciendo de menos el asunto con una mano

-¿No? ¿V-viste como me m-miraron todos en c-cuanto llegué?- le pregunté algo molesta. Ino no pudo responder. La campana sonó y justo en ese momento entró el profesor.

-Buenos días chicos. Espero que hayan hecho su tarea. Porque les preguntaré de eso durante la clase.- Todos lanzaron un gemido pesimista.

Apenas se volteó el profesor recibí una avalancha de notitas que aterrizaron en mi banca, me quede perpleja, abrí una que estaba algo arrugada.

**¿Estás saliendo con Uzumaki?**

"Ojalá" pensé deprimida. Abrí otra de un papel rosa

**¿¡Qué te pasa! ¿Estás saliendo con Sasuke-sama y el idiota de Naruto al mismo tiempo?**

¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué piensan eso? Abrí un tercer papel

**¿Tienes la respuesta de la pregunta 5? Pd: ¡Bien por lo de Uchiha! ^_^ Al fin mi novia me pondrá atención**

¿Qué? ¿Quién rayos envió esto? Abrí otro papel este había sido escrito a prisa

**Eres una zorra, ¿Cómo puedes salir con Sasuke? Seguro le diste alguna pócima o lo engañaste de alguna forma, pero descuida que YO le rescatare**

¡Qué horrible! ¿Darle alguna pócima? ¿De dónde sacan todo eso? Una nueva nota proveniente del lugar de Ino cayó en mi pupitre. Respiré profundo antes de abrirla

**Hinata, tranquilízate y deja de leer las notas… **

Obedecí y me voltee para meter todas las notitas a mi mochila, cuando me volví el profesor estaba en mi pupitre con una mirada de reprobación

-¿Con que pasando notitas eh? –me regaño – Ya que parece que mi clase le es muy sencilla tendré que encargarle tarea extra hoy. Quizá así no pierda el tiempo con esas tonterías- baje la mirada avergonzada

-H-hai- respondí

* * *

_Hora del receso. En los baños de chicas_

Sabía que solo estaba aplazando lo inevitable, pero así estaba bien. La verdad es que tenía miedo. Seguramente a estas alturas ya toda la escuela sabía que yo y Sasuke éramos… La simple idea me daba miedo. Ahora ¾ de las chicas del instituto me odiaban y no solo eso. En cuanto salí del salón varios chicos me miraron raros. No tengo idea de lo que pensarían pero no me gustaba como me veían. Desearía que las clases acabaran ya. Quizá al sonar la campana podría correr a un armario de limpieza y encerrarme ahí.

Alguien entró al baño de chicas. Por favor. Que no sea una de las admiradoras de Sasuke.

-¿Hinata? ¿Estás aquí?- preguntó Ino

-Si- contesté apagadamente

-Podrías salir por favor- salí a regañadientes de mi escondite -¿Hay alguien más aparte de nosotras?

-No. Me fije a-antes de entrar- le aseguré

-Hinata. Tarde o temprano tendrás que salir del baño- dijo Ino dándome palmadas en la espalda

-Bueno, de hecho l-lo estuve pensando. P-podría huir al armario de limpieza. S-solo los abren al terminar las clases. Es perfecto- dije convencida. Ino me miro reprobatoriamente

-No puedes huir todo el tiempo-

-Ino, n-no me gusta esto- sollocé –No me gusta cómo m-me miran las personas. He sido t-toda la vida invisible. ¿No puedo seguir siéndolo?- le pregunté

-Lo siento. Todo esto es mi culpa. Si yo no te hubiera dicho que Naruto estaba en ese disfraz…-

-No sigas… tú n-no tienes la culpa…-

-Hina, odio tener que decirte esto cuando estas así pero- Ino dio un largo suspiro –Kiba te está buscando como loco y ni hablar de tu primo-

-E-espero encontrarme antes a Kiba que a Neji- admití -¿Le dijiste la verdad a Kiba? – le pregunté. Ella asintió - ¿Y cómo lo tomo?-

-Sus palabras fueron: "No puedo creer que esa enana no le haya dicho nada a su mejor amigo. Es horrible enterarse por otros. Si la encuentro la mataré…" Pero ya sabes que Kiba es muy exagerado. La verdad es que se tranquilizó cuando le expliqué que solo era un malentendido y por suerte Shino estaba con él cuando se lo dije así que lo tomó con más calma-

-Las palabras "Kiba" y "calma" en una oración n-no pueden ser usadas- comenté sin mucho humor. Ino rió ligeramente

-¿Ya estas mejor?- me preguntó

-Un poco- dije encogiéndome de hombros. Di un largo suspiro. –Bien, es hora de salir a que me c-coman viva- dije con un poco de humor. Ino sonrió conmigo y salimos juntas. Prometió acompañarme hasta la cafetería. Se suponía que ahí vería a Sasuke.

Al llegar, sucedió lo mismo que cuando llegué al aula. Supongo que tendría que comenzar a acostumbrarme. Busqué a Sasuke con la mirada. Fue fácil encontrarlo.

Los más populares se sentaban en el centro, ellos eran solo cuatro: Naruto, Sakura, Sai y por supuesto; Sasuke. De vez en cuando invitaban a otros a sentarse con ellos aunque el hecho de que se sentaran un día con ellos no significaba que alguien entrara a su grupo de forma definitiva.

Los cuatro son opuestos entre sí, a pesar de eso son muy unidos y a veces hasta reservados en sus conversaciones. Naruto y Sasuke se conocen desde que usaban pañales y a Sakura la conocieron en la primaria. Un día los juntaron en tríos para una acampada ellos habían quedado juntos y aunque al principio discutieron al final terminaron ganando todos los concursos. Desde ese día son inseparables. A Sai lo conocieron al iniciar la secundaria, aunque de hecho no se mucho de él, solo que comparte algunas clases conmigo aunque nunca nos hemos dirigido palabra alguna.

Caminé torpemente hacia la mesa. Las personas murmuraban a mi paso. Al llegar a la mesa todos se quedaron callados y dirigieron una mirada hacia mí. Naruto me miró sorprendido

-¿Hinata? Eh ¿quieres sentarte con nosotros?- preguntó con tono infantil

-Se sentará con nosotros- afirmó Sasuke por mí. El se hizo a un lado y me dejo un espacio a su lado. Sakura me dirigió una mirada fría

-Oye Hinata ¿no piensas comer nada?- me preguntó Sakura en un tono amable. Me sorprendí por el rápido cambio de emociones

-N-no t-tengo mucha h-hambre- admití

-¿Estás segura Hinata? Te vez muy pálida. Las personas con desordenes alimenticios suelen verse así a causa de falta de nutrientes. Deberías tomar un jugo o algo. ¿No crees Sasuke-kun?- le preguntó Sakura

-Hn- contestó Sasuke. Se notaba que a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo la conversación

-Toma- dijo Naruto-kun pasándome un budín de fresa – Sakura-chan tiene razón. Mejor que comas algo-

-G-gracias- dije. Lo cierto es que no me gustaba el sabor a fresa, pero Naruto-kun me lo había regalado por mi bien. Tomé una cuchara y sin prestar atención al sabor comencé a comer el postre rosa que estaba enfrente de mí.

-Entonces- dijo Naruto al parecer continuando la conversación que mantenían antes de que yo llegara- ¿Al fin me dirás quien es tu novia?- me atragante con el budín. ¿¡Aún no lo sabía!

-De veras que eres muy distraído- le regaño Sakura

-Está en esta mesa dobe- respondió Sasuke curvando una sonrisa. Burlándose de su amigo

-¿¡Qué!- preguntó. Paso su mirada sobre la mía rápidamente... solo para llegar a Sakura- ¿Sakura? ¿Tú y Sasuke están saliendo?-

-En serio que eres…- ella suspiró – no se trata de mí- él frunció el ceño bastante contrariado, entonces como si algo lo estuviera quemando abrió la boca con sorpresa- y antes de que digas algo estúpido por supuesto que no es Sai – la expresión de Naruto cambió. Parecía que era lo que había pensado, descartó la idea y lo pensó un par de segundos antes de mirarme

-¿¡NANIII!- gritó sorprendido- Hinata ¿tú eres la novia de Sasuke?- preguntó mirándome como si fuese otra persona, avergonzada asentí rápidamente -¿Desde cuándo?- me cuestionó bastante confundido. Sasuke intervino

-Ella no tiene que darte ninguna explicación dobe- dijo Sasuke de forma cortante

-Quizá ella no, pero tú sí- respondió Naruto sosteniéndole la mirada

-Vamos chicos, ¿podrían relajarse? Naruto, si Sasuke está saliendo con alguien o no. No tiene por qué darte alguna explicación. Y Sasuke, deja de ser tan frío que tampoco es para tanto- les regaño Sakura. Ambos se cruzaron de brazos y se miraron fijamente aceptando que dejarían la conversación para otro rato.

Baje la mirada incómoda. No era solo porque acaban de discutir por mi culpa, si no que Sai no paraba de mirarme desde que me había sentado en la mesa. El solo sonreía, pero yo no sabía qué hacer. Entre Naruto y Sakura cambiaron el tema. Yo solo asentía de vez en cuando pero la verdad no entendía bien de que hablaban. Solo deseaba que esto terminara de una vez por todas.

Mire el gigantesco reloj de la cafetería, faltaban diez minutos para que al fin acabara la tortura. Maldije para mis adentros.

-Hinata, tenemos que hablar- llamó aquella voz muy conocida para mí. Me giré nerviosa. Oni-san me miraba como si estuviera a punto de matarme.

-Etto…- dije jugueteando con mis dedos

-Ahora- me ordenó

-H-hai – murmuré

-Etto… nos vemos al rato- dije despidiéndome con la mano. Nadie respondió a mi saludo. Parecían estar tan sorprendidos como yo, claro a excepción de Sasuke, parecía realmente no interesarle nada que tuviera que ver conmigo y en parte lo agradecía.

Neji me jaló hasta el jardín trasero del instituto. Ahí se encontraban todas las plantas que los alumnos cuidaban en clase de botánica. Por su puesto, era un área prohibida. Pero a mi primo no le importaba.

-Bien, empieza- dijo mientras me veía terriblemente enojado- Y no me mientas diciéndome que no sabes de que hablo porque te encontré desayunando con tu "novio" y sus amigos-

-Lo siento oni-san – dije agachando la mirada. Poso su mano sobre mi cabeza y me desordenó los cabellos. Levanté la mirada y noté que estaba más calmado.

-Hinata sabes que yo… no soy bueno para estos temas- carraspeo un poco antes de continuar- Realmente no entiendo lo que pasa por tu mente o la de Hanabi (y no quiero saberlo), pero al menos desearía que me avisaras sobre este tipo de cosas antes de enterarme por lo demás-

-¿N-no estás e-enojado?- le pregunté

-De hecho no. Solo con Uchiha. Pero eso es cosa de chicos. Solo, para la próxima vez dime con quién sales, no necesitas darme detalles, con eso bastará-

-Bien. L-lo siento - la campana que daba fin al receso sonó. Era hora de entrar a clases.

-Ah, llegaré tarde a casa, el entrenador nos ha pedido quedarnos a las practicas después de la escuela-

-¿No está siendo Gai-sensei m-muy estricto? Ya les está haciendo venir d-desde las cinco de la mañana para que entrenen-

-Las finales son dentro de dos semanas. Supongo que está bien mientras no nos haga vestir esos horribles mallones verdes-

-A Lee-san parece a-agradarle-

-A Lee también le gusta comer sus papas con huevo y helado ¿Crees que eso es normal?- me reí por su comentario -Nos veremos tarde en casa. No me esperen para cenar-

-Adiós- dije sonriendo. Caminé hacia el salón algo más tranquila. Al menos Oni-san ya sabía la verdad (o media de esta), ahora solo faltaba Hanabi…

...

Al entrar al salón di gracias a kami-sama que no compartía aquella clase con Sasuke. Me dirigí hacia mi pupitre: el último hacia la izquierda del salón con la mesa coja. Los asientos eran para dos personas, pero naturalmente nadie quería compartir el asiento con una don nadie. La verdad es que no me sentía mal. De hecho, tenía más espacio para mi sola.

-Bonjour*- saludó la profesora al entrar al salón. Todos contestaron el saludo a coro. Francés no era mi clase favorita. Pero si significaba ya no ver a Sasuke durante una hora. Bueno, podría empezar a acostumbrarme.

Saqué mi libreta y comencé a tomar apuntes de lo que explicaba. Repentinamente un chico se sentó a mi lado. Me puse nerviosa ni siquiera quería voltear a verlo

-Salut!* – saludó el chico.

-Bonsoir*- contesté. Mi francés no era muy bueno. A penas y podía contestar un par de cosas. ¿Había dicho bien lo que quería? El chico se comenzó a reír. Parecía que no

-Aún no es de noche- dijo él

-Ah, entonces. A bientôt! * – me corregí. El volvió a reír

-Te estás despidiendo- me corrigió- quizá lo que quisiste decir era À plustard! *-

-Lo siento- me disculpé. Me giré a verlo. Sai estaba sentado a mi lado. Aún sonriendo

-Puedo ayudarte si quieres. Se me da bien el francés- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Gracias, es decir: merci*- le agradecí

-De rien!*- respondió.

-Bien clase, quiero que abran su libro en la página 38. Quiero que traduzcan la conversación. Al terminar quiero que en parejas hagan su propia conversación pues la próxima clase pasarán al frente a exponerla.- la clase aceptó y de la nada se sumergió en el silencio de vez en cuando surgían murmullos y risitas pero se disipaban al instante

Odiaba hacer trabajos en equipo más que nada en la vida. Si compartía la clase con Ino, Kiba o Shino siempre hacíamos equipo pero si no tenía que buscar a mi compañero y eso tendía a ser bastante molesto, las personas me rechazan la mayoría de las veces.

Miré a Sai un par de segundos, parecía no tener intención de pedírselo a alguien, me armé de valor y murmuré suavemente

-Etto… Sai-kun ¿t-te g-gustaría h-hacer e-equipo c-conmigo?- Sai me miró perplejo y después solo una risita. Bien ya estaba acostumbrada al rechazo

-Lo siento Hinata- se disculpó aun sonriendo- no me estoy burlando de ti es solo que yo ya daba por hecho que haríamos equipo juntos- ¿Qué? ¿En serio?

-Eh… l-lo s-siento, y-yo no s-sabia- me disculpe inclinando mi cabeza

-¿Por qué te disculpas? – Sonrió amigablemente- No has hecho nada malo. Bien, empecemos a trabajar-

Francés no era mi clases favorita mi "acento francés" sonaba de hecho a un "acento ruso". Pero la clase de hoy, no había sido del todo _mala_.

...

Me dirigí hacia mi siguiente clase: lógica. Para mi mala suerte esta clase no solo la compartía con Sasuke. También con la mayoría de su club de fans. Me dirigí rápidamente hacia el aula, tomé mi respectivo asiento en la parte de hasta atrás, en la esquina pegada a la ventana. Saqué el libro correspondiente y comencé a ojearlo, realmente no estaba leyendo nada, pero no tenía intención de que las personas me vieran o intentarán hablar conmigo. Comencé a pasar las páginas de forma distraída.

El salón se iba llenando, noté cuando Sasuke llegó pues las personas empezaron a saludarlo. Era como una celebridad llegando a la alfombra roja. Lo miré de reojo, el se comenzaba a acercar hacia el lugar en donde estaba, aquello no me agradaba. Se sentó en el asiento libre de adelante y se giró para hablar conmigo

-¿Qué haces?- me pregunto enarcando una ceja. ¿Acaso no era bastante obvio?

-E-estoy repasando a-antes de c-comenzar la c-clase- mentí por milésima vez en el día

-Claro, pero el libro que estás leyendo es de inglés- cerré el libro para ver la portada. Me ruboricé el estaba en lo cierto. Lo guardé abruptamente y saqué el indicado en su lugar

-No hemos charlado mucho hoy- comentó desinteresadamente en un tono bastante frío. Típico de él

-mm… n-no- contesté. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que contestar?

-¿Has hablado con Naruto sobre algo?- preguntó con un tono de curiosidad

-N-no ¿S-se supone que t-tendríamos que hablar s-sobre algo?-

-No, está bien- respondió cortante. Parecía ser que (para mi gran alivio) ahí terminaba la conversación. El profesor entró y Sasuke estaba dispuesto a irse a tomar su lugar asignado, pero antes se giró para anunciarme algo

-Te llevaré a tu casa. Espérame por los casilleros- me ordenó antes irse. No me había dado tiempo de contestar. Supongo que tendría que hacerlo.

...

Al terminar la clase me dirigí hacia la biblioteca, necesitaba dejar un par de libros además de que era el único lugar en donde estaba segura en estos momentos. Me dirigí a paso apresurado, no quería detenerme por nada. Al llegar por fin pude dar un respiro, no había nadie, solo un par de chicos usando las computadoras pero parecían bastante concentrados como para prestarme la más mínima atención. Después de entregar los libros a la bibliotecaria me escabullí un rato entre el área de historia. Necesitaba escoger algún libro para mi tarea extra.

-Sabía que estarías aquí- susurró una voz detrás de mí. Me precipité y solté los libros, estos cayeron en un ruido sordo sobre la alfombra

-¿P-podrías intentar no matarme de un susto?- le pregunté levantando los libros

-Te lo mereces después de lo que me hiciste- se excusó Kiba mientras cruzaba los brazos

-¿E-en dónde está Shino?- pregunté con sorpresa. Shino era como la conciencia de Kiba. Cada vez que Kiba estaba a punto de meterse en problemas, o estaba bastante molesto (como en esta ocasión) Shino lo hace entrar en razón

-Está en el laboratorio, es su turno de limpiar el estanque de las ranas. Así que esta vez no te salvará- me acorraló entre los libretos y me miró fijamente

-Explícamelo- me ordenó

-P-pensé que Ino t-te lo h-había contado ya-

-Lo hizo, pero quiero que me expliques por que aun no has terminado con él. Hinata ¡El es Uchiha Sasuke! ¿Necesito golpearte con un bate para que entiendas con qué clase de chico estas saliendo?-

-No me importaría que m-me golpearas con el bate s-si con eso p-pudiera terminar c-con Uchiha-san-

-Hinata los bates no sirven para eso-

-Bueno… ¿y qué tal s-si lo golpeamos a él con el bate? Quizá p-pierda la memoria-

-¡Deja en paz a el bate, era solo una metáfora!- gritó exasperado. Alguien siseó callándonos, Kiba bajo el tono -El punto es que solo es un niño engreído con cara bonita. Dudo mucho que le importes. Me pregunto que estará tramando y créeme que en cuanto lo sepa…-

-Por favor… no te metas en esto. Déjame arreglarlo sola-

-Bien, pero si la cosa se alarga yo…- le interrumpí

-No harás nada porque t-terminaré con esto en cuanto antes-

-Eso espero- suspiró y después sonrió -¿Qué harás después de clases?-

-Nada, t-tengo que hacer la tarea de historia-

-¿Te han dejado bastante?-

-Si- no quería explicarle que me habían castigado por culpa de unas notitas que tenían que ver con Uchiha, segura se alteraría nuevo

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-

-No, está bien pasaré a la tienda por unas cosas- mentí de nuevo. Tampoco podía decirle que Uchiha me llevaría a casa –Debo irme, mi clase de inglés comenzará en unos minutos-

-Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana- se despidió más tranquilo y de hecho yo también lo estaba.

* * *

Las clases transcurrieron en su forma habitual… bueno más o menos. Las chicas que estaban enamoradas de Sasuke no han dejado de atormentarme desde la mañana, me han tirado bolitas de papel, cada vez que pasan por mi lado me empujan y también hablaban mal de mí en mi cara. Por si fuera poco las personas se me quedaban mirando cada vez que entraba en una habitación casi como si se estuvieran preguntando: "¿Qué ha visto Uchiha Sasuke en alguien como ella?" Fuera de eso todo iba bien…

"Bien" Claro… ¿¡A quien rayos quiero engañar! Todo va peor que nunca. Desearía nunca haberle hecho caso a Ino ¿Por qué quise confesármele a Naruto? Solo he estado enamorada de él desde siempre y probablemente jamás nos volvamos a ver cuando termine la preparatoria. Eso no era razón suficiente… ¿o sí? Quizá debería cambiar de escuela… y de nombre… y de continente. Pff debí haber seguido mi plan de encerrarme en el armario de limpieza. Lo único bueno de este horrible día es que esta a punto de acabarse la parte mala.

Me dirigí a los casilleros así como lo habíamos acordado. Sasuke estaba ahí esperándome al llegar dirigió su mirada hacia mi mochila.

-¿Cuántos libros llevas ahí?- preguntó intrigado

-N-no muchos, p-pero llevo d-dos enciclopedias de h-historia universal- expliqué torpemente. Me hubiese gustado agregar que _él_ tenía la culpa de que esas dos gigantescas enciclopedias estuvieran en mi espalda, pero quizá en otra ocasión

-Dámela, la llevaré por ti- dijo extendiendo su mano. La mire perpleja. Qué él ¿que…? ¿Por qué haría algo como eso? No es como si fuera… mi _novio_. Un momento... si lo es

-Eh e-enserio e-estoy bien n-no pesa mucho- le aseguré. Me miro con una cara de incredulidad

-La llevaré yo- insistió mientras me la quitaba de los hombros y por primera vez me sentía tan agradecida con Sasuke. Aquél peso había sido quitado de mis hombros. Él tomó la mochila sin ningún esfuerzo y la colocó sobre su hombro –Vamos- me ordenó. Cruzamos el estacionamiento sin más. Ninguno agregó nada. Por suerte todo mundo corría a sus casas al terminar las clases por lo que la mayoría ya se había ido. Me abrió la puerta así como aquel día tan lejano (que había sido ayer) y espero a que entrara para cerrarla. Colocó mi mochila en los asientos de atrás y entonces puse el auto en marcha para así llevarme a mi casa.

El trayecto fue callado, me miró un par de veces en el caminó supongo que esperaba que yo hablara o algo pero yo no tenía la menor intención de hacerlo. Al llegar se estacionó frente a mi casa.

-G-gracias. N-nos vemos - dije mientras tomaba mi mochila

-Mañana vendré a recogerte para ir a la escuela- me avisó Sasuke antes de poner su auto en marcha. Y como siempre, era una orden, no una opción. Caminé frustrada hasta la casa. Al entrar Hanabi quien me había estado esperando en la sala me miró sorprendida

-¿Quién era él?- me preguntó

-Él, amm era Sasuke es un amigo- mentí

-Ah- fue lo único que contestó. Me sentí mal por seguir mintiendo, pero lo cierto es que tampoco estaba de humor para dar más explicaciones. Subí a mi habitación, tenía que hacer la tarea de historia que injustamente me habían puesto como castigo. Este había sido un día terrible. Me quité mis zapatos y la suela se desprendió del zapato derecho. "Malvada gata" me recordé

Bien oficialmente hoy era el peor día de mi _vida._

_...  
_

* * *

Quizá les parezca increíble de creer pero esta es la versión 4 de este episodio. Si, como leen, lo escribí 4 veces. Y solo esta versión me gusto. Quizá suene obsesivo raro o perfeccionista. Pero una de las frases que más ha influido en mis proyectos, trabajos y escritos es: "Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo bien". Algo corto y directo. Me lo dijo una vez una familiar, y no me lo dijo con mucho tacto. Pero tiene mucho sentido.

Este ha sido el capítulo más largo (a comparación) que he escrito. No solo en este fic creo que en todos en los que alguna vez he escrito

Gracias por lo reviews a todos de verdad les agradezco mucho leer este fic pues le he puesto mucho empeño y de todos los Sasuhina que he escrito este es mi _favorito_. Y también disculpen las faltas de ortografía, le he puesto más atención pero es inevitable que se me escapen algunas palabras.

Todas las palabras que marque con * están en francés. La verdad es que estoy tomando clases. Así que se me ocurrió poner un poquito de lo que estoy aprendiendo. Aquí está la traducción

Bonjour_ Hola

Salut!_ Hola

Bonsoir_ buenas noches

A bientôt! _ Hasta pronto

À plustard! _ buenas tardes

Merci_ gracias

De rien!_ de nada


	4. Día 3

Treinta días con él

Día 3

"Querido Sasuke: Mi familia se mudará a Alaska, así creo que sería mejor que dejemos de vernos. PD: _Quizá veas a mi hermana gemela rondando por la escuela. Sería mejor que la ignoraras, siempre finge ser yo_"

Ya son tres días desde que empecé a salir con Sasuke, y lo cierto es que comienzo a sentir miedo de que esto dure más de lo que había pensado, no puedo soportar las miradas acusadoras de las chicas que están enamoradas de él ni el desprecio que los demás sienten por mí. Por si fuera poco, no creo que Hanabi se trague mucho tiempo lo de "mi amigo Sasuke", conociéndola seguro solo está esperando a que yo confirme sus sospechas, supongo que ahora mismo debe estar despierta arreglándose para ir a la escuela. Yo por mi parte estoy en mi cama acurrucada deseando que todo esto sea un sueño. Si llego a salir viva de esto tengo que recordar jamás volver a hacer caso a Ino. "Vamos, yo nunca me equivoco y créeme que estoy segura de que algo bueno va a pasar". ¿Cuál será la definición que le da Ino a la palabra "bueno"? Bueno, sé que no fue su culpa, después de todo fue mi mala suerte la que hizo que todo esto pudiera ser posible.

-Onee-san- llamó Hanabi al otro lado de la puerta- ¿aún no estás lista? No quiero que te deje el auto bus como ayer-

El estruendoso timbre de la puerta se hizo sonar en la casa

-Parece que tocan - comentó Hanabi

-Atiende tu por favor - le pedí en un tono apagado, ayer había estado tan triste que ni siquiera me había detenido un momento en pensar que decirle a Hanabi. Suspiré con frustración y rápidamente me puse en pie. Comencé a quitarme la pijama mientras que con la mirada recorría mi habitación para encontrar mi uniforme ¿En donde se suponía que lo había dejado?

-Onee-san- llamó Hanabi- es un tal Sasuke- me avisó-

-D-dile que pase- le pedí resignada.

Me arreglé rápidamente. No había tenido tiempo de comprar un nuevo par de zapatos así que había decidido reparar el que se había roto con un poco de cinta. Si, lo sabía se veían ridículos. Tomé mi mochila y baje los escalones. Al llegar a la sala Sasuke se encontraba sentado en un sillón, Onee-chan estaba sentada en el sofá de al lado y lo miraba con desconfianza.

-L-lo siento Hanabi-chan. No he hecho el d-desayuno de nuevo- comenté con desánimo

-No te preocupes Onee-san. He vuelto a tomar dinero del cuarto de Neji- dijo sin voltearme a ver. Seguía observando a Sasuke detenidamente, como si esperara que el de un momento a otro saltara y comenzara a bailar sacando llamas de los oídos.

-Bien, s-solo espero que sea la última vez- dije, aunque realmente aquel asunto es lo que menos me importaba este día

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Sasuke poniéndose en pie

-Sí, p-pero… la escuela de Hanabi-chan e-esta a una cuadra del instituto ¿p-podrías dejarla ahí?-

-Está bien- dijo Sasuke restándole importancia. Caminó con desgana hacia la puerta, Hanabi y yo lo seguimos sin más.

Esperaba que ella me preguntara sobre algo, pero supongo que eso llegaría al tiempo de la cena. Subimos al auto y Sasuke manejo sin comentar nada. En pocos minutos llegamos a la escuela de Hanabi

-Me voy- se despidió Hanabi

-E-espera- le pedí, giré la cabeza hacia la izquierda para poder alcanzar su frente y besarla- nos vemos al rato- Ella adquirió un pequeño sonrojó en sus mejillas (aquella era la única forma de hacerla sonrojar) solamente asintió y se marchó.

…

La preparatoria quedaba muy cerca. No tardamos mucho en llegar. Sasuke aparcó el auto en _su lugar _habitual. Tomé mi mochila y para antes de que yo intentara abrir la puerta Sasuke ya lo había hecho por mí. Me sonroje ligeramente, no estaba acostumbrada a que las personas tuviesen detalles conmigo además también se ofreció a cargar mi mochila de nuevo y a pesar de que lo rechace como ayer el terminó cargándola.

Caminamos juntos hacia la escuela. Como ya se estaba haciendo de costumbre, las personas se nos quedaban mirando; a Sasuke como si fuese una superestrella de rock o algo parecido, a mí como si fuese algún tipo de monstruo que saca baba verde por la boca y los ojos. Lo extraño es que todo el mundo saludaba mientras pasábamos y no solo a él. ¡Yo iba incluida en aquellos saludos! Solo tenía una duda ¿¡Cómo es que más de media escuela ahora sabe mi nombre! A pesar de todo yo simplemente me limitaba a sonreírle a las personas, Sasuke se encargaba de las respuestas cortas así como: _Hn, igualmente, bien, tu también, _y algunas otras expresiones no mayores a dos palabras, realmente no parecía disfrutar que lo recibieran de esa forma, más bien parecía irritarle pero él siempre contestaba cada vez que le saludaban.

Nos dirigimos a los casilleros para tomar un par de libros, primero pasamos por el mío y después por el del él. Mi casillero daba pena, aparte de que estaba al lado de los baños y que estaba en el lugar más apartado, estaba pintarrajeado y achatado de la puertecilla. El de él por otro lado estaba en perfecto estado, parecía ser de los nuevos que habían instalado este año, estaba a su misma altura y no tenía que agacharse para recoger algo (a diferencia de mi situación) sus libros estaban en perfecto orden y a pesar de que estaba permitido decorar el interior de aquel rectángulo él prefería ese gris monótono supongo que no es el tipo de chico que cuelga fotos de su jugador favorito o algún equipo.

-¿Qué clase tienes ahora?- me preguntó

-Matemáticas- respondí

-Yo tengo física, la siguiente clase es química. Creo que compartimos esa materia-

-Hai-

-Nos sentaremos juntos- dijo y parecía que no tener intenciones de acompañarme a mi aula y yo lo prefería así mil veces.

Caminé con mi mochila y algunos libros entre mis manos. Por más que agachaba la mirada y fingía estar completamente absorta en mis libros, llamaba mucho la atención. Era una lástima no compartir esta clase con ninguno de mis amigos, lo mucho que necesitaba a alguien conmigo.

Llegué a mi aula la mayoría ya estaba ahí, al entrar no cause tanto revuelto como en un principio, quizá (con un poco de suerte) el tema ya estaba siendo olvidado, en cambio noté que todos comenzaron a reír, eso era genial pues ni siquiera estaban viéndome a mí, veían a una esquina en donde estaba mi… pupitre.

_Ahí debería estar mi pupitre…_

Solté los libros junto con mi mochila, perpleja camine hacia aquel lugar vació en la esquina, voltee a ver alrededor, nadie parecía tener intenciones de decir nada.

_Porque todos hicieron esto…_

Todos seguían riendo esta vez viendo hacia la ventana. Caminé torpemente hasta asomarme, allá por los jardines estaba mi pupitre destrozado. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? Caminé hacia mis libros y los recogí junto con mi mochila, ya no quería estar ahí, miré fijamente hacia la puerta y seguí mi rumbo sin comentar nada, pero alguien había sido lo suficientemente gracioso para ponerme el pié, caí encima de mis libros lastimando mis manos en el impacto, las risas se incrementaron

_No debes llorar, no debes llorar…_

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó la presidenta estudiantil al margen de la puerta. Ella dirigió su mirada hacia donde todos señalaban burlándose.

-Hinata…- dijo sorprendida al verme en el piso, ella corrió hacia donde estaba y me ayudó a pararme – Vamos al baño- ella tomó mis libros y salió junto conmigo.

Las personas volteaban a verme, seguramente todos estaban al tanto de la broma desde un principio. Llegamos al baño y ahí me miré al espejo mis manos estaban muy rojas y mi rodilla estaba sangrando.

-Puedo ayudarte a arreglarte pero me temo que aún así tendrás que ir a la enfermería-

-M-m-muchas g-gracias S-sakura-san – dije sonriendo. Tratando con todas mis fuerzas de reprimir el llanto – p-pero estoy bien, t-tengo en mi mochila algunas curitas las usaré- me la descolgué del hombro para buscarlas Sakura se acercó a mis rodillas con un pañuelo blanco.

-Al menos te ayudaré a limpiarlo- dijo con una sonrisa- No te preocupes, averiguaré quien lo hizo y…-

- N-no por favor, n-no lo hagas- pedí en un susurro

-Pero esto está mal, la broma fue demasiado lejos-

-S-si contesto esto, las personas me molestarán más, solo fue una broma y yo no salí lastimada… bueno no mucho- le miré suplicante y ella solo suspiró, continuando quitando la sangre de mi rodilla

- ¡Hinata!- gritó Ino al momento que entraba al baño - ¿Estás bien?- preguntó tomándome por los hombros-

-S-sí- contesté con una sonrisa- n-no pasó nada- ella cambió su mirada hacia Sakura

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó con desprecio

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones- contestó Sakura sin cambiar su semblante, se veía concentrada en su trabajo

-¡Pelo chicle seguramente tú…!-

-I-ino-chan- llamé, ella me miró molesta – S-sakura-san solo me ha estado ayudando, p-por favor- pedí

-Está bien- contestó con un mohín

-Hinata, pásame las curitas- pidió Sakura tendiéndome la mano

-H-hai- las saqué de mi mochila y se las entregué, Sakura las colocó sobre los raspones. Al terminar tiró el pañuelo y lavó sus manos.

-Cerda, podrías por lo menos ayudarla a arreglarse el cabello- dijo Sakura con voz petulante

-Lo haré, pero no porque tú lo digas- respondió Ino de igual forma

-Yo me voy Hinata, nos vemos en el receso- dijo antes de marcharse- no tarden las clases están por comenzar

-G-gracias- dije sinceramente antes de que se fuera. Ino parecía aún molesta, pero no comentó nada de Sakura.

No teníamos nada a mano así que simplemente cepillo mi cabello con sus dedos, quitándome algunas motas de polvo que quedaron.

-¿Cómo t-te enteraste?- pregunté, ella desvió su mirada incómoda

-Escuché a unas idiotas hablando sobre eso, parece ser que la broma fue hecha por el club de fans de Sasuke, pero nadie hizo nada al respecto- aquello me desanimó más, a nadie le había importado

-Ya estas lista- dijo satisfecha con su trabajo –Sé que es difícil esto Hinata, pero no los dejes ganar- dijo sonriendo

La campana sonó anunciando el inicio de clases

-¿Te acompaño a tu clase?- preguntó, negué con la cabeza

-Será mejor que llegue s-sola- contesté no muy convencida de mi propia respuesta. Me colgué la mochila de nuevo y tomé mis libros

-Está bien, entonces nos vemos en gimnasia-

Después de despedirnos me dirigí a pasó apresurado al salón, el profesor ya debía haber llegado, Sai estaba afuera del aula parecía estar esperándome.

-Han traído un pupitre para ti- me informó

-G-gracias-

-Yo no lo traje, fue tu amigo callado que usa lentes de sol- respondió amable.

Shino-kun, después de todo no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él últimamente. Tenía que agradecérselo

-El profesor me pidió que te esperara, Sakura le informó de todo así que no hay problema. ¿entramos? -preguntó sonriente

–H-hai – abrió la puerta corrediza esperando que pasase primero. Hice una reverencia hacia Asuma-sensei antes de pasar, él solo asintió en respuesta y señaló mi nuevo pupitre. Me dirigí hacia ahí con las miradas clavadas sobre mí, pequeños murmullos salían conforme pasaba. Tomé asintió, saqué la libreta de mi mochila colocándola abierta sobre el nuevo pupitre y al tiré la mochila a un lado.

Miré por la ventana apenada. Al parecer el conserje ya estaba ahí recogiendo los restos de madera de mi pupitre. Un torbellino de notas aterrizo en mi lugar de nueva cuenta. Pero no estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para abrirlas y enfrentarme a lo que venía. Fruncí el ceño y rápidamente las metí a la parte trasera de la libreta. Cualquier cosa que tuvieran que decirme seguramente no era buena.

Pase la clase sin prestar mucha atención al tema. Tomé los apuntes que fueron necesarios pero ni siquiera puse empeño en resolver los problemas que había puesto el profesor en el pizarrón. Solo tenía una cosa en mente: cómo terminar con Uchiha Sasuke.

…

La siguiente clase no fue mucho mejor, estar cerca de Sasuke me atemorizaba cada vez más. Trate de evitar el contacto visual con él excusándome teniendo que prestar atención al tema. Funcionó mucho mejor de lo que pensaba pues para lo único que él me dirigió la palabra fue para pedirme una goma de borrar.

Las clases que tenía con él trataba de evitar lo mejor que podía inclusive en el receso teniéndome que sentar en su mesa elegí sentarme al lado de Sai con la excusa del "proyecto de francés". Todo marchaba bien pues Sasuke tampoco tenía intenciones de hablarme. Sólo había un problema: aún no tenía la menor idea de que hacer.

…

La hora de gimnasia es una de mis materias menos preferidas por no decir _odiadas. _El profesor aún a sabiendas de mi poca agilidad y equilibrio insiste en que por lo menos intente pasar la pelota al equipo. Por mi no hay problema ya estoy acostumbrada a las lesiones que vienen después, pero temo por el equipo.

El gimnasio está en reparación, al parecer las lámparas se fundieron pero al ser un problema en serie dañaron por completo el generador. Hay que reemplazar todo el equipo. Por lo que la clase de hoy la tomamos al aire libre.

-¡Hinata, pasa la pelota!- gritó Gai-sensei por milésima vez en el juego. Su exigencia era simplemente pasar el balón al otro lado de la red. Para cualquiera era algo sencillo, para mí era una gran hazaña. Miré el balón con desprecio. Tantos golpes y lesiones que me habían ocurrido solo por ese pedazo de hule redondo. Este no estaba siendo mi día. Había intentado enfrentarlo con optimismo, pero inmediatamente mis planes habían sido cambiados por un puñado de chicas locas.

La vida no era justa, mi _vida _no era justa. ¿Por qué me le había confesado a Uchiha Sasuke? ¿Qué clase de cruel broma del destino era esta? Claro ¡Hagámosle un broma a esa desafortunada chica Hyuga! Parece que no es suficiente que su padre la odie, ¡hagamos que el resto del mundo lo haga!

Aunque quizá la clave era otra, la pregunta no era el porque me había confesado a la persona equivocada. La pregunta definitivamente era ¿¡Porque rayos él había aceptado! Claramente yo no le gustaba ni siquiera parecía agradarle y lejos de vernos como una nueva pareja parecíamos más bien ese tipo de primos lejanos que se ven por primera vez en un funeral del abuelo.

Querido Sasuke: _Arruinaste __**más**__ mi vida_

Golpee la pelota con todas mis fuerzas descargando así las tensiones acumuladas, extrañamente me sentí mejor… hasta que vi que el balón salió en dirección contraria cayendo directamente sobre la piscina. Bajé la mirada avergonzada. No podía hacer nada bien.

-¡Eso es lo que quería ver Hyuga!- chilló el profesor a todo volumen, el resto del grupo lo veía escéptico incluida yo misma.

-Sensei, pero la pelota cayó en el agua, el balón a quedado inservible- se quejó aquella chica de anteojos y cabello pelirrojo. Era muy popular y normalmente se le veía acompañada tanto de chicas como de chicos. Por supuesto al igual que muchas locas también es miembro del club de fans de Sasuke, me atrevería a pensar que es la fundadora, hasta me extraña que no haya dirigido una ofensa hacia mí. Quizá es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que lo mío con Sasuke es más que una simple ridiculez a punto de terminar.

-L-lo s-siento- dije haciendo una reverencia hacia la clase.

-Está bien, haremos entrenamiento de resistencia. ¡Quiero cincuenta vueltas a la cancha chicos! El ganador podrá hacer ejercicios extras conmigo ¡Que salga a flote toda su juventud!- al instante todos se quejaron y voltearon su mirada hacia mí. Sí, yo tenía la culpa

-Etto, p-puedo ir p-por otro b-balón- me ofrecí temerosa

-Yo también iré- añadió Karin acomodando el puente de sus lentes sobre su nariz.

-N-no es necesario- negué de forma instantánea. Ella enarcó una ceja, parecía estar ofendida de que la hubiese rechazado

-¿No? Con lo torpe que eres seguro pierdes el balón en el camino. Vamos Hyuga, no lo hago por gusto pero no quiero hacer esas vueltas- dijo cruzada de brazos

-Está bien, pueden ir ambas. Me alegro mucho de ver que la juventud de hoy este dispuesta a ayudar a sus compañeros. Pero vayan con cuidado, aún no han acabado el trabajo en el gimnasio por lo que debe estar lleno de material- ambas asentimos, Karin camino a mi lado sin comentar nada en el camino. Visto desde el punto de vista de cualquiera, ella se dirigía hacia el gimnasio y yo solo la estaba siguiendo.

El gimnasio era un espacio muy grande, tenía un balcón que rodeaba todo el lugar, se usaba como gradas cuando había partidos de baloncesto. Y por supuesto contenía dos armarios enormes llenos de balones de repuesto, redes y químicos de limpieza.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en un estado deplorable, lleno efectivamente de materiales de construcción, escaleras, pinturas y cosas por el estilo. Parecía ser que además de cambiar el sistema eléctrico aprovecharían la interrupción para hacer mejoras.

-¿Sabes Hinata?- me llamó Karin por primera vez durante todo el trayecto- ya que estas saliendo con Sasuke deberíamos socializar un poco más, ya que soy presidenta de su club de admiradoras sería bueno que sepamos cosas de la otra- sonrió en mi opinión no de forma muy convincente, pero asentí si protesta – Empecemos por algo sencillo, ¿Qué piensas hacer en un futuro? ¿Cuál es tu sueño?- la miré extrañada ¿eso era algo sencillo? Ni siquiera sabía que haría de cenar esta noche

-No lo sé- admití, nunca había pensado algo como eso

-Pues yo lo sé perfectamente- respondió con petulancia- Seré actriz- canturreo con una sonrisa casi sincera

Tomó un escombro filoso de los que había en el suelo y dibujo una línea a lo largo de su brazo, la sangre comenzó a brotar, después hizo otra en su mejilla y sonrió tétricamente.

_Esta loca…_

-¿E-estas b-bien? –fue lo único que atiné a decir. Ella soltó aquel escombro y se dirigió hacia mí con los brazos extendidos, jamás hubiese podido ver lo que venía a continuación…

-Dejemos esto en claro Hyuga. Haz lo que sea necesario para que tú y Sasuke terminen. Y ni se te ocurra decirle a alguien de esto porque la próxima vez créeme que no seré tan amable - esa fue su única advertencia antes de que pasara lo inimaginable

-Pues yo no me fío de esa zorra de Karin, claramente ella ocasionó todo esto- opinó aquello voz femenina que conocía perfectamente. Sonaba bastante enojada

-Y supones que también se lastimó la cara y el brazo apropósito- contestó una chica con voz más serena

-Tú la conoces tan bien como yo. Sabes que si sería capaz de eso y más…-

-Shh, parece que Hinata esta despertando- abrí los ojos con molestia por la repentina luz que había en toda la habitación. La cabeza me dolía con nunca, pero reconocía perfectamente la camilla y las paredes blancas. De nuevo estaba en la enfermería.

-Hina ¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó Ino con una mano apoyada sobre mi frente

-Adolorida- respondí cerrando los ojos por el dolor que invadía mi cuerpo- ¿qué pasó? ¿Me caí o algo…?- las miré a ambas parecían debatirse en contestar

-Karin dijo que las maderas que están usando en el gimnasio cayeron encima de ustedes-

-Si, y ella de forma "milagrosa" salió ilesa, solo unos rasguños- se quejó Ino cruzada de brazos -yo no me trago nada- dijo bastante seria

-¿y q-qué pasó después?-

-En realidad estábamos todos esperando a que llegaran. De repente llegó esa cabello de zanahoria lloriqueando diciendo que te había pasado algo horrible. Sensei llevó a algunos chicos entre ellos _tu_ novio y te sacaron de ahí y Karin solo se la pasó lamentándose excusándose con que estaba muy asustada- terminó Ino con voz venenosa

-Iré a avisar a la enfermera de que has despertado- dijo Sakura antes de salir por la puerta

-¿Qué piensas?- preguntó Ino mirándome profundamente?-

-Que he roto mi record. -E-esta es mi segunda vez e-en la enfermería en m-menos de una semana-

-Me refería a lo de Karin, estoy segura de que no fue accidente-

-Tienes razón, no lo fue- contesté con la mirada gacha, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir como si de una cascada tratase- Ino, si así van a ser lo siguientes días no podré aguantar ni una hora más-

-Hinata, seguramente Karin también hizo lo de tu pupitre. Afortunadamente tus heridas no fueron tan graves, pero estoy segura de que en cuanto tenga otra oportunidad te lastimará más. Debemos hablar con la directora-

-¡No! S-solo empeoraría más las c-cosas. La única solución es t-terminar con Sasuke de una vez por todas. Karin lo dijo antes que m-me empujara, solo así me d-dejará en paz-

-¿Sabes?, quizá no todo fue malo-

-¿A no?-

-No, hice hincapié en Sasuke solo para molestar a Sakura, pero en realidad Naruto fue quien te sacó ahí en brazos y te trajo hasta la enfermería. No fue hasta que llegó a la enfermera que aceptó irse. Y no es la única persona que se pasó por aquí. Shino y Kiba se pasaron entre cada clase igual que tu primo pero tenía que irse por la práctica. Supongo que ser capitán del equipo no es nada fácil. Y esa pelo chicle estaba aquí como excusa por ser la "delegada", aunque debo admitir que fue muy responsable pues curó algunas de tus heridas antes de que llegase Shizune-san.-

-Ha hecho m-muchas cosas por mi hoy, p-pensé que no le agradaba-

-Quizá no le agrades, pero esa es su forma de ser, jamás le negaría ayuda a alguien que la necesite- noté su voz llena de nostalgia y rencor. Ino jamás había querido contarme exactamente que era lo que había ocurrido para acabar con su amistad. Y quise hablar sobre ello, pero alguien tocó la puerta.

-Pase- dije con voz ronca. Sasuke entró con su cara de poker y se aproximó a la camilla

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- preguntó con su habitual todo de desinterés.

-A-algo- admití mientras notaba que Ino sonreía como tonta. Estaba segura de que cosas estaban pasando por su mente pero seguramente no querría escucharlo.

-Naruto me pidió que te diera esto- dijo colocando un par de chocolates encima de las sábanas- y dijo que te visitaría más tarde en tu casa- miré los chocolates sorprendida y me sonrojé hasta las orejas.

Imaginaba la resplandeciente sonrisa despreocupada de Naruto-kun mientras me entregaba esos chocolates. Como hubiese deseado que él hubiese entrado en vez de Sasuke.

-¿Estás lista para irnos?- preguntó

-¿I-irnos?- pregunté exaltada mirando a ambos. Ino fue la primera en hablar

-Olvide decírtelo, llevas aquí todo el día. Me han dejado venir a verte de vez en cuando por si despertabas- miré atónita el reloj blanco que se encontraba sobre la pared. Estaba en lo cierto. – no te preocupes, seguramente te dejaran pasar los apuntes después. La mayoría de la escuela sabe que te paso…- Ino se calló de repente, me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que aquello no era algo de lo que disfrutase.

-Y-yo…- comencé en respuesta hacia Sasuke – n-necesito p-pasar por mi mochila y l-libros- dije tímida, él rodó la mirada como si fuese algo obvio

-Ya están en mi auto- afirmó. Asentí comprensiva y decidí ponerme en pié, al principio sosteniéndome de la mesa para poder guardar equilibrio pero no funcionó. El dolor que sentía ahora comparado con el de muchos otros era inimaginable. Sospechaba que las tablas habían impactado también fuertemente contra mis piernas y aquella venda cubriendo mi rodilla lo confirmaba. En mi segundo torpe intento Sasuke me detuvo antes de caer -Podría llevarte si quieres- dijo sin especificar de qué forma lo haría. Sospechaba que sería del mismo modo en que lo había hecho en el baile de disfraces, rápidamente decliné su oferta agitando la cabeza. –Por lo menos debes recargarte en mí, si intentas bajar las escaleras sola seguramente caerás- Ino asintió dándole la razón a Sasuke y yo también sabía que la tenía.

Pero las cosas ya habían empeorado lo suficiente ¿porqué hacerlas peor?

Sin previo aviso Sasuke pasó uno de mis brazos por su hombro y posó uno de los suyos alrededor de mi cintura.

-Nos vemos mañana Hinata- se despidió Ino sonriente. Hice una mueca solamente para ella. Sabía perfectamente el tipo de comentarios que ella haría en esta situación. Ninguno me agradaría.

Recordé hace unos días cuando todo había comenzado, Sasuke había entrado de la misma forma a la enfermería después de mi desmayo y para mi sorpresa hasta me había llevado a mi casa. La palabra _deja vu_ asaltó mi mente. Ojalá esta no se hiciera una costumbre entre los dos.

La mayoría de los estudiantes ya había partido aunque sospechaba que una buena parte se había quedado solo para verme salir de la enfermería. Sasuke y yo bajamos las escaleras abrazados definitivamente no de una forma muy romántica, más bien de la forma en que sostienes a un cachorro para ayudarlo a bajar las escaleras. Lástima que aquí Sasuke no fuera el cachorro.

Las personas murmuraban cientos de cosas en cuanto pasábamos pero ninguna risa se dejó escapar. Sasuke infundía mucho respeto o más bien _temor._

Llegando al estacionamiento solamente me ayudó a subir al asiento y se colocó en su puesto. Los trayectos silenciosos con Sasuke seguramente eran así con todo el mundo. No podría imaginármelo bromeando con alguien mientras manejaba. O quizá si podía imaginarme a solo una persona: _Naruto_

Ino había dicho que el mismo me había llevado a la enfermería. Comparé las situaciones. Cuando Sasuke lo hizo había sido incluso una situación de terror, pensando que alguien tan frío como el pudiese hacer ese tipo de favores. Cuando Naruto lo hizo, simplemente imaginé lo mucho que deseaba haber estado despierta en aquellos momentos. Y lo mejor de todo era que iría a visitarme por la tarde. Solo esperaba que sus padres no estuviesen enterados. Kushina-san era lo más cercano a una madre que jamás había tenido. La simple idea de preocuparla me hacía sentir mal. ¿Y si venían sus padres? Tenía que arreglar un poco la sala y ponerme algo apropiado, quizá haría algunos bocadillos..

...

Llegando a casa parecía estar todo normal. El portón estaba sin llave seguramente Hanabi ya había llegado. Sasuke me ayudó a bajar de igual forma como lo había hecho al bajar las escaleras. Hanabi abrió la puerta bastante sorprendida pero esta vez sin hacer ningún comentario o pregunta, todo iría después de que Sasuke se fuera. Me dejó sobre el sofá y nada más bajo mi mochila, se despidió cortamente avisando que vendría mañana por la mañana.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Hanabi revisándome con la mirada. Yo estaba bastante distraída con el tema de Naruto que ni recordaba el hecho de que no podía mover las piernas

-Sí, unas tablas en el gimnasio m-me cayeron e-encima, n-nada grave- aseguré con voz lejana

-Nada grave- repitió ella notando mi mirada perdida

-Hoy, vendrá N-naruto-kun- comenté tratando de que mi voz no se notase emocionada

-Claro, el rubio- reconoció al instante –estaré en mi habitación tengo muchos deberes por hacer- dijo a modo de excusa. No es que a Hanabi no le agradara Naruto, pero sabía que no soportaba mucho su forma tan hiperactiva de ser.

-E-está bien- respondí más tranquila. No parecía tener intenciones de preguntarme sobre Sasuke. Estiré las piernas y las coloqué sobre el mueble ¿y si se quedaba a cenar? ¿Debería hacer algo picante? O quizá estaba a tiempo para hacer un ramen sencillo…

-Por cierto- dijo antes de ir directamente hacia su habitación- tu novio es bastante guapo aunque muy frío- dijo con una mueca de disgusto al final

Mi hermanita no era nada inocente, de eso estaba _segura._

* * *

Aprecio los reviews y de verdad me disculpo mucho por no contestar todos. Los leí hace poco y vi a un chica (gracias por tus reviews) que dejo cuatro. Y pensé algo como: "Hey la última vez que me fije solo tenía tres episodios, ¿Por qué esta chica dejó cuatro reviews?" el que más me llamo la atención fue uno que decía algo como: cuando tengas al menos un poco de inspiración tómala y continua la historia. Creo que es un gran consejo. Bien Annii Gabiiz este capítulo es dedicado especialmente para ti. Espero que los disfrutes.

Esta vez no hay lista de agradecimientos pero prometo contestar todos sin falta para la proxima.

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!

_Haruhi Suou_


End file.
